Con nombre de guerra
by znnifer
Summary: Una noche era lo que bastaba, pero cuando las ansias y el deseo los invade terminarán por romper esa triste magia de complacencia y felicidad. Por ue después de todo ella una mujer que llevaba con nombre de guerra su titulo.


**No estoy muerto, solo andaba de parranda, aquí aparezco con este fic fuera de lo que a pairings manejo, y es que tiene un motivo, va dedicado a una amiga quien hoy cumple una primavera más en su haber, por ello le dejo este regalote, y ella ya sabe quien va dedicado, solo queda decir que goces tu regalo condenadota XD**

**Pongo de nota que tiene contenido explicito y si eres menor de edad, está bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Y con respecto a derechos de autor el nombre de Naruto y sus personajes están a nombre de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Con Nombre de Guerra

En las calles perdidas de una ciudad donde todos se hacían los desconocidos. Desconociendo las existencias de otros. Pero para aquellas mujeres que se hacer deslumbrar y hacerse conocidas, esas calles eran su refugio. Deslumbrantes vestidos que muestran su revelador físico, unas presumiendo sus atributos naturales u operados, otras asombran con sus miradas angelicales, o con ese aire de mujer fatal y perversa. Había mucho para escoger.

Esa era la trágica vida de las meretrices que vendían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

Entre aquellas calles, deambulaba una mujer de estatura mediana portaba un vestido entallado, revelando sus torneadas piernas y resaltando su figura de muñeca, una muñeca rota y corrompida.

Tacones de aguja del doce que hacía ver más estética sus caderas y sus glúteos, en cuanto al escote, predominaba en la espada, desde el inicio de los hombros, hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, invitando a desnudar y encontrarse en el misterio.

Portaba entre sus manos un cigarrillo, su regular adicción al tabaco le hacía soportar la inclemencia de la noche, su cabello largo y oscuro demostraba que tan cuidado estaba, mirándola con más detalle resaltaba una cara de una mujer, una mujer que ha vivido en la tragedia, donde el maquillaje perfectamente resaltaba aquellas facciones, y más minuciosamente se pueden ver aquellos enigmáticos ojos de color similar a los jades valiosos.

Para todos aquellos, la conocen con el nombre de Sakura, una mujer de presente vivido, sin pasado escrito, y ni un futuro por relatar.

Cada viernes aquella mujer paseaba con rumbo errado, hasta llegar a aquel complejo de apartamentos, su presencia ocasionaba ser el objetivo en vista de muchos, miradas distintas, llenas de disimulo y reprobación era lo que ella no le importaba, pasándose adentro del gran edificio. Sabía de memoria el piso, donde ya era una costumbre llegar.

El timbre del ascensor le indicó que llegó al piso indicado, y al cruzar el pasillo largo, llegó al número de la puerta.

_Entra despacio,  
que nadie oiga tus pasos.  
Mientras tanto  
si los nervios no traicionan, todo irá bien_

Tres simples toques dio y con una corta espera, se abrió la puerta de madera de pino. La chica de cabello negro pasó a la vivienda, dentro el lugar estaba ordenado y tranquilo, la decoración parecía haberla hecho un experto en interiores, y denotaba mucho la temática de un hombre soltero.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar- la voz grave y seria de aquel hombre rompieron su concentración que ponía sobre el lugar, le dedicó una mirada serena y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos un trato señor Uchiha- terminó por decir la mujer, sus pasos sobre el piso alfombrado la dirigieron a la sala.

Itachi Uchiha, era el nombre de aquel quien cada viernes acostumbraba pasar toda la noche, un pacto intacto entre ambos dieron, el buscaba placer, y ella buscaba sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre su mundo se veía opacado por los trabajos y negocios, tan cerrado y serio, mostraba una actitud a veces dedicada, pasando a dejar en segundo término sus asuntos personales, siempre que intentaba una relación duradera, lo único que conseguía era el rechazo y el fin de una relación breve.

El deseaba comprensión, deseaba tiempo, y compañía, pero la vida amarga le volteaba un puntapié en el estómago haciéndolo caer en la realidad. Tal vez su intento de quedar bien con la familia, lo hacían sentir insatisfecho y lo hacían odiarse a sí mismo. Porque no encontraba su propia felicidad

Su pasado era una infancia y juventud centrada y estricta, ahora su presente se tornaba gris y desesperante, en cuanto su futuro era una incertidumbre sin sentido. Cuando más desesperado se hallaba, buscó el consuelo en aquellos placeres mundanos.

Fue entonces en una de aquellas cruzadas nocturnas, que la encontró a ella, pensaba que iba a ser lo habitual, un par de miradas, darse el acuerdo tácito y desfogarse en un hotel.

_Y dejemos los besos para los enamorados  
y pensemos en lo nuestro,_

Pero cuando la tuvo en su merced, algo difería con ella: Aquellos gestos, sus gemidos y suspiros, su suave piel, todo aquello lo dejaron fascinado. A partir de aquel encuentro fortuito, cada fin de semana se encontraban en el mismo bar y el antiguo negocio de la prostitución se llevaba a cabo.

Para el tercer encuentro empezaban las cortas pláticas, y los relatos, cada cuando su tiempo se acababa parecía escuchar un suspiro de resignación por ella.

-Que detallado eres- las palabras de ella secundado el sonido de la botella de champagne más cara siendo descorchada, observaba a la pelinegra servir de dos copas. Tanto subió el nivel de conocerse y confiarse cuando menos se dio cuenta le había dado la dirección de su piso.

-Luis Roederer, Cuvée Cristal, ¿no crees que es un poco cara para ser desperdiciada?- la mujer se paró con dos copas llenas en su mano, ofreciéndole una a Itachi, el hombre tomó una de ellas y efectuaron un brindis sin motivos, la chica empezó a beber, siendo observada –Bebe, no le he echado nada- invitó la chica al dejar a la mitad de su bebida, Itachi solo asintió y bebió un poco, no era la desconfianza que le tenía, sino le gustaba admirarla.

Sakura no se comparaba con alguien más, con ella se sentía satisfecho, no demostraba ser como las demás mujeres de una noche por dinero, parecía a una mujer de gran habilidad e inteligencia, cada plática o argumento tenía razón e interés.

Cortos y breves, que se comenzaban antes del acto, o al término, cuando Sakura se dispone a vestirse y pasarse a retirar. Necesitaba más de ella, y esperaba ansiosamente que fuera el fin de semana para poder tenerla.

Gestos como aquellos era tan especial, detallado y directo, se cuestionaba su infortunio con sus relaciones, un hombre como él debía de no estar disponible, pero la situación era su compleja vida, su dedicación y tiempo lo daba en las ataduras de la empresa que laboraba, irónico que aquella empresa familiar, Itachi sacrifique su felicidad.

_Que por eso te he pagado  
aunque esta noche...  
seas sólo mercancía para mí_

Podía ver en aquellas orbes oscuras como su cabello la ansiedad y el autocontrol, su parte perversa y dominante le hacía jugar con él, solamente con él le dedicaba tiempo y sufrimiento, con nadie más le ha dado aquel trato, ni menos relatarle retazos de su vida, así como orar sus conocimientos y sus gustos, no era relevante, pero con Itachi siempre la escuchaba, se sentía comprendida, se sentía acompañada, Itachi la veía como una mujer, aunque en realidad era una puta.

_Dejo en tus manos  
lo que hemos acordado  
la lluvia de hace un rato  
ahora sólo necesito descansar._

Itachi fue artificie de una plática, preguntando por que la demora ligera, Sakura empezaba a relatar que tenía unos asuntos que tratar, aunque no dio los pormenores. A su vez pasó a contar cosas de su vida cotidiana, no necesitaba decir con quienes se ha acostado, solo por dinero, aunque en estas últimas veces no lo ha hecho, parecía que solamente era mujer exclusiva para uno. E Itachi comenzaba con sus asuntos

Familia, y secretos, miedos y muchos mundos que él se abría, ese hombre podía hablar de melancolía con su voz grave. Se desnudaba ante ella, y eso era lo malo, ella se conmovía cada vez más por él.

El reloj marcaba las once, y ambos sentados en el sillón de dos plazas y de vestiduras de alto coste. Cuando Itachi se empezó a desboronares en un suspiro, donde sacaba sus frustraciones, Sakura tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y lo estrechó entre su pecho, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda, y cuando Itachi alzó su mirada, era momento a lo que inevitablemente sucedería, intentó acercarse a la boca de la mujer, pero ella con hábil rechazo bloqueó esos labios con su mano, y levantándose extendió su mano, a invitarlo a entrar a la alcoba que veces anteriores se cumplía el contrato entre ambos.

_Y dejemos que los sueños  
se apoderen del deseo  
recordemos que lo nuestro  
se me olvidará al momento  
aunque esta noche...  
sea sólo unos billetes para ti._

Adentro de la habitación el pelinegro solo se acercó a la mujer, para poder idolatrar su cuerpo con vehemencia, y pasión, todo aquello a que la mujer le encantaba, más que el dinero.

Los besos no estaban permitidos, pero los labios de Itachi exploraban toda piel descubierta que su vestido rebelaba, chupetones y lamidas hacían suspirar a la de cabellos negros, y comenzó a desvestirla, aligerando su cuerpo cada vez que alguna prenda descendía.

Cuando los senos de la mujer se demostraron al aire, Itachi con suma habilidad se encargó de poner erectos esos pezones y enjuagarlos en saliva, haciendo erizar la piel cada vez que soplaba sobre aquella piel húmeda, con sus manos estrujaba con maña esas masas y cuando fue suficiente, se dedicó a bajarle el vestido.

Cuando Itachi terminó su cometido de dejarla solo en aquella ropa interior sugerente, las manos de Sakura se movieron de la misma manera, no perdía concentración al devolverle las caricias a Itachi, sus manos tersas arrancaban con pasión esa camisa de botones para mostrar el torso de Itachi, recorrerlo todo de sur a Norte, donde comenzaba la clavícula y hasta terminar en los límites inferiores de su abdomen trabajado. Y sin previo aviso metió sus manos debajo del pantalón de Itachi sintiendo el pulsátil miembro erecto, mirando en esos ojos la sumisión al placer y soltar quejidos cuando lo estimulaba.

Al momento que abrió los ojos y miró esas esmeraldas que coloreaban aquellos orbes tuvieron un contacto tan denso como el ambiente, sin previo aviso acercaron sus bocas y rompieron el contrato, otorgándose un beso, simple comenzaba, y lascivo terminaba, sus lenguas bailoteaban una sobre la otra, sintiendo la textura y hallando el calor, bebiéndose como si un elixir a la vida fuese. Separándose jadeantes, Itachi la alzó de las nalgas, interrumpiendo la exploración que aquellas manos hacían.

Termino recostada con delicadeza sobre el colchón Itachi se puso sobre ella y de nuevo degustó aquellos labios pintados en rojo carmín, una de sus manos descendían en todo el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta llegar a la prenda íntima, y colarse debajo de esta, exploró toda la superficie candente de esa intimidad. Sus dedos hacían la finta de querer hundirse, pero solo la comenzaban a torturar, Sakura se quejaba entre el beso, y cuando Itachi hundió dos dedos –índice y medio- la hicieron gemir de forma brutal, escuchándose esa melodía en toda la habitación.

Su boca descendió, y haciendo ligeras escalas en donde pasaba, llegó hasta la entre pierna de ella, y con sumo cuidado la desnudó por completo, observando la humedad alrededor de su centro, con su boca atacó, pareciendo degustar cual manjar exótico fuese.

Sakura no escatimó sus gritos, gozaba de manera fenomenal, Itachi era un dios en el ritual del sexo, se esmeraba y se esforzaba en hacer algo que nunca nadie había hecho, gritar del placer.

Las sensaciones que despertaban de ahí, donde los labios chupaban todo y la lengua cimbraba su clítoris la abrumaban, alzó las caderas como suplica a que continuara, hasta que las convulsiones se hicieron presentes y la ahogaron en un poderoso orgasmo.

Itachi miraba fascinado su obra, esa mujer era única, no fingía, y no idolatraba con falsedad, ella era autentica y sincera, ella se portaba diferente con él.

Terminó su tiempo para admirarla, y comenzó a desnudarse, incorporándose de la cama sus manos retiraban las prendas que cubrían de la cintura para abajo, y quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo, con una erección inmensa en su entrepierna, deseando la pronta unión.

Todavía el placer la tenía por noqueada, escuchar el sonido de las ropas del hombre quitarse la hicieron fijar con vista nublada hacía Itachi, quien ahora parado y desnudo se hacía ver una imagen exquisita. Se arrastró con sus tobillos y pies hasta llegar al pie de la cama, se sentó a la orilla, donde Itachi se permaneció quieto observando sus movimientos.

Sentada sus manos se dirigieron al miembro imponente de Itachi, su boca y lengua exploraban aquel abdomen, surcando y demarcando todas las líneas halladas, y descendía cada vez más cerca de sus genitales, sus manos acariciaban toda la extensión de ese miembro que pulsaba con su contacto, y entonces con su boca se encargó de acariciar la punta del pene, y la respuesta fue ese gemido ahogado.

La veía toda, devorar su pene con lentitud y habilidad, le hacía estremecer como la boca de ella cubría su virilidad, sin medirse tomó la cabeza de ella para guiarla de la forma que le gustaba, morir de aquella manera con más satisfacción.

A punto de culminar, no quería hacerlo en la boca de ella, detuvo sus movimientos para hacer subir la mirada de ella, en una muda indicación de que era suficiente, ambos ojos chocaron y el pelinegro la hizo pararse, quedando frente a frente, con sus brazos la rodeó por completo y sus labios se unieron en un candente beso.

Sin dudar, una de sus manos tomo el cabello de ella, y con habilidad le retiró la peluca, donde ocultaba la verdadera forma y color de su cuero cabelludo, un rosa llamativo y único, recortado hasta la altura de su cuello era la auténtica imagen de ella, lo había notado desde un principio cuando se encontraron por primera vez, y el solamente sabía de esa verdad oculta.

Su cuerpo se estrechó con el de ella, donde hacían el máximo contacto de piel, el sudor emergía y las necesidades aumentaban, sus manos bajaron por la espalda de ella y la tomó por las nalgas, alzándola sin esfuerzo, la mujer se sintió desequilibrada y solo atinó en abrazarse al hombre de cabellera larga y oscura.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de él, sus brazos rodearon el cuello, y en una estocada Itachi se introdujo en ella, no se movieron y solo veían esas expresiones en sus rostros sonrojados, apenas desfigurándose por el placer de estar unidos.

Itachi dio el primer paso moviéndose en un suave vaivén, entrando y saliendo, para nuevamente repetir sus acometidas, sentía la humedad de aquellas paredes interiores apretarlo, y como estaba a punto de derretirse, Sakura solo se movía al compás en círculos, compensado un poco el placer, se sentía llena y completa, era muy diferente a esto que se llevaba a cabo, comparado a lo habitual y monótono de su triste vida.

Sexo era una manera de desfogar aquellos instintos primarios, pero en ese instante sentía que Itachi no estaba teniendo sexo con ella, parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor, como un hombre y una mujer amándose, compartiendo un poco del uno del otro, perteneciéndose y llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Pasión era lo que observaba en esos ojos negros y ella sin querer había caído en ese juego y se volvía recíproca en las fuertes estocadas que hacía el hombre.

La habitación se hundía en un calor que se generaba entre ambos, no pudiendo sostener por más tiempo aquella postura la colocó sobre la cama, sin separarse de ella y volvía más frenéticas sus empujes, los dos sobre la cama el abrazado sobre de ella, arrodillado empujaba más y más, los gritos de Sakura incitándolo a más era lo que se repetía, hasta que entonces ambos llegaron por fin al ansiado cielo.

Sakura temblaba bajo su cuerpo, respirando copiosamente y sudando, él estaba en las mismas condiciones físicas, subió su rostro para mirarla a ella, con sus dedos exploraba los bordes de aquellos carnosos labios, y hacían un entre tiempo, en lo que recuperaban su condición y volver a repetir su encuentro, la noche era joven, y ambos no estaban abatidos por el cansancio.

_Pienso en los años  
que llevas guerreando  
con un nombre por bandera  
ahora sólo quiero oírlo una vez más._

En esa noche ella tomaba por nombre de bandera su profesión, entregándose de más, rompiendo las reglas inquebrantables, atravesando los límites. Porque para su dolor ella se había enamorado, y para esa noche soltó sus lágrimas de tristeza y melancolía, mientras montaba a Itachi y lo deshacía con sus caderas.

Y porque sabía que el hombre se había enamorado de ella, era un dolor en su corazón, por ello se dejó hacer, tal vez por eso no usaron protección, y era por ello que se quedó con él toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, matándose el uno al otro con placer y pasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes, sin una sábana que los cubriera habían pasado breves horas cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero en realidad ella se mantenía despierta aferrada al abrazo de Itachi, quien yacía completamente dormido, tan sereno y tranquilo se demostraba.

Se hizo a un lado, y saliendo de esa cama, se empezó a vestirse, y verse tal como había llegado, notándose como si tuviese un letrero que le señalara lo que era; una prostituta.

Con tristeza tenía que terminar por definitivo. Esto no era lo que ella quería llevar a cabo, pero era bien por los dos, ella tenía un ritmo de vida distinto, eligió ese camino, las decisiones que tomó en el pasado ahora marcan su destino y no quería involucrar a un hombre de bien, merecía más que ella misma y por eso esa era la última noche entre ambos.

Recogió sus cosas, y antes de salir de la habitación encontró en ese lujoso tocador un sobre, dentro un fajo de billetes de la más alta denominación, en lugar de llevárselo, dejó una carta con letra manuscrita se decía "Gracias". Y salió de la vivienda y perderse fuera en las calles antes de que el sol empiece a salir y desvanecerse como el viento que despeinaba su cabello rosáceo.

_Y dejemos que lo cierto  
sea lo que imaginamos  
recordemos que lo nuestro  
todavía no ha acabado  
aunque, por esta noche...  
...por esta noche...  
nos podemos despedir_

Cuando despertó sin sentir el calor de su acompañante, comprendió que inevitablemente se tenía que irse, así lo era ella, pero eso no era un pesar, el pesar era esperar una eternidad hasta que sea de nuevo la fecha tácitamente pactada. Desnudo se levantó, y observó la el pago de los servicios, junto con una carta. En uno de los rincones de la habitación halló la peluca oscura y levantándola para sumirse en el aroma que emanaba.

Algo había notado y era que ella se comportó muy distinto, sus besos y la pasión se entornó en más allá de simple sexo, esto se volvía más cercano. Eso era un mal presentimiento y más por lo que encontró en el tocador, pero esperaba con mucha anhelación que regresara de nuevo para su clandestino momento. Sin saber que ella desaparecerá de su vida.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, los que siguen mis historias, solo les diré que prontamente habrá un conjunto de fics y songfic, solo que mi musa se me perdió de nueva cuenta.**

**Me despido y espero que les haya agradado esta lectura de song fic.**


End file.
